Problemas helados
by natsuri1416
Summary: Felix y Bridgette conocen sus identidades, y debido a eso se distancian por no saber como llevarse. Asi que felix decide dar el primer paso para poder recuperar a su bridgette, no importando su habia ciertos problemas helados


**hola¡ bueno soy "nueva" en esto de los fanfics asi que este es mi primer trabajo de la pareja que mas amodoro** ** _FELIGUETTE¡ X3_** **En fin, ojala y les guste esta historia que me lleve horas (con horas me refiero a dos horas libres sin clase :,3) sacar estas ideas de mi mente super pura...obio, asi que empezemos con la historia de esta hermosa pareja. aviso que miracolous ladybug no es de mi pertenencia por desgracia :,v y creditos al autos y esperamos ver a estos dos personajes aunque sea de fondo y bueno bastaz de charlas y vamos a la historia...**

Había pasa pasado un año y en ese año pasaron muchas cosas entre bridgette y felix. Lo primero que paso fue que derrotaron a hackmoth que era nada más y nada menos que gabriel agreste, el padre de felix agreste. DespuHabía pasado un año y en ese año pasaron muchas cosas entre bridgette y felix. Después de derrotarlo ambos héroes descubrieron sus identidades, chat noir descubrió que su lady era su acosadora número uno bridgette dupain-cheng y bridgette descubrió que chat noir era su crush, Félix agreste.

Al principio no supieron como podrían llevarse como antes, al principio bridgette dejo de seguir a felix. Claro que el agrestte estuvo feliz de eso, los primeros días ya que después de días y algunas semanas empezó a sentir que extrañaba a su lady, pero no como ladybug si no como bridgette. Extrañaba sus sonrisas, el calor que emanaba al estar cerca de ella...la extrañaba a ella.

Así que decidió dar un paso y ese día se acerco a la chica peliazul y se aclaró la garganta.  
Bridgette volteo al oír a felix y ladeo su cabeza confudida- amm ¿que pasa?- felix se puso nervioso al instante, ¿como iba a hablarle si nunca había hablado de forma "no cortante" con ella-yo yo-se aclaró la garganta y desvio su vista un instante sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse-me gustaría saber si tu¿quisieras ir por un helado conmigo hoy?- bridgette no sabía si había escuchado bien. ¿Felix la estaba invitando a una cita?

Para confirmar que no era un sueño pellizco de forma disimulada su mano, al sentir el pellizco hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor comprobando que claramente no era un sueño-yo amm ¿seguro que querías preguntarme a mi...o tu quieres ver a ladybug?- felix entro en pánico con esa pregunta. Realmente quería ver ha ambas, pero ahora más que nada quería ver a su princesa-yo amm..-aclaro su garganta y desvío la vista levemente sonrojado-quiero hablar con la chica que está detrás de la máscara-en ese instante vio a bridgette directamente a los ojos tragandose su orgullo-quiero hablar con my princess no con mi lady- bridgette sonrío levemente, ¿acaso felix se podría ver más adorable? Esos eran los pensamientos de nuestra querida azabache-está bien-felix al oír eso vio a bridgette sorprendido como si hubiera dicho algo de otro mundo-¿e-enserio?- -claro, se nota que te costó mucho esto-bridgette sonrío un poco más mostrándole a felix esas sonrisas que tanto extrañaba-nos iremos después de clase por el helado ¿te parece bien?-bridgette lo pensó bien recordando su tenía algún pendiente o algo y al recordar que no tenía nada afirmo con la cabeza-muy bien-

Poco después de unas horas de estudió nuestros queridos protagonistas fueron a una heladería que para verse muy pequeña desde el exterior el interior se veía muy hermoso, un estilo un tanto vintage, con hermosos muebles y demás. Queda más decir que bridgette quedo maravillada al ver el lugar, felix al ver a su princesa supo que cumplió su cometido, ya que esa heladeria era donde lo llevaba su madre de pequeño.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron a una pareja muy adorable de personas ya mayores, se veían de unos 57 años máximo pero se notaba que daban su mejor esfuerzo en ese lugar-buenos días ¿que van a ordenar?- Bridgette veía todo con una radiante sonrisa y sus ojos brillando de alegría- mm ¿que es lo que nos sugiere?-pregunto con inocencia la azabache y en eso se acerca el señor se acerca a su esposa abrazándola con un brazo-tenemos recientemente un delicioso helado de queso y helado de galletas que son los mejores-.

Esa fue la peor elección de palabras ya que cierto kwami de la mala suerte al oír la palabra QUESO se puso alerta y mordió a felix provocando que este hiciera una clara mueca de dolor preocupando a la pareja. -Amm jovencito, ¿se siente bien?- felix puso su mejor cara y afirmo lentamente con la cabeza-p-pediré un helado de queso y uno de café- bridgette río enternecida por lo que veía pero al bajar la vista a su bolsa noto que su kwami la veía con claro nerviosismo ya que ella quería pedir un helado de galleta pero le apenaba pedirlo, nuestra azabache al notar eso le acaricio la cabecita a su kwami y vio a la pareja sonriendo-yo quisiera un helado de galleta y uno de fresa porfavor-la señora sonrió afirmando con la cabeza y unos minutos después podemos ver a la pareja saliendo del local y yendo directo al parque.

-Gracias por esta salida-dijo la azabache comiendo su helado con tranquilidad-no fue nada bridgette-comento con su típica actitud fría Félix pero discretamente movió su mano para tomar la de su princesa; Bridgette se sorprendió por eso y vio a Felix con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, notando que también las mejillas del rubio tenían un ligero sonrojo el cual quería ocultar viendo a otra parte mientras comía su helado como si no pasara nada.  
Al llegar al parque se sentaron en una banca algo alejada de la fuente y de forma discreta le iban dando helado a sus kwamis-Ooh es increíble que al amor de mi vida lo convirtieran en helado-dijo Plagg mientras comía el helado de queso que felix con "cariño" le había comprado-un gracias de mínimo rata voladora-dijo nuestro querido rubio notando que el kwami de la mala suerte lo ignoraba devorando su helado.

Mientas la azabache le daba discretamente a tikky su helado de galleta mientras ella comía su helado de fresa-gracias por el helado brid-bridgette vio a tikky de reojo y sonrió un poco-no es nada tikky.-  
Luego de un rato ambos portadores estaban inversos en un silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo; era un silencio muy agradable. -Gracias de verdad felix, pero, tengo una duda-comento la azabache viendo al rubio de reojo -¿porque de repente quisiste invitarme?- felix suspiro y tomo la mano de bridgette viéndola directamente a los ojos-porque te extraño-comento felix con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Ok vale felix es frío y todo, pero a el le costaba decir cosas románticas sin el traje; -¿t-tu querías que?-pregunto bridgette no saliendo del asombro, el oír a su amor platónico decir eso era algo que sucedía muy pocas veces.

-Así es, extrañaba a la chica detrás del traje-hablo nuevamente nuestro querido rubio tragándose todo su orgullo, demonios, de verdad le estaba costando decirlo-extraño tus sonrisas, tu presencia, tu voz diciéndome una y mil veces cuanto me aprecias; pero más que nada, extraño el amor que me tenías-dijo felix viéndola directamente a los ojos. Bridgette sonrío ante las palabras del rubio -Aaw felix-comentó mientras acariciaba su mejilla sonriendo-nunca has perdido mi amor, yo sólo quise darte tu espacio para que pensarás en lo que sucedió y pues...-fue interrumpida sintiendo como besaba su mejilla el rubio y se sonrojo más-si fue algo...inesperado descubrir que mi acosadora, la única chica que me aceptaba, no por mi dinero ni por mi carrera; si no por quien realmente soy.- Felix lentamente se iba acercando más a bridgette con intención de besarla-bridgette...yo te amo-comento acercando más sus rostros más específicamente acercando sus labios ya sintiendo la respiración del otro, -fe..lix-comento bridgette cerrando los ojos ya sintiendo que rozaban sus labios, unos centímetros más y se besarían y...

-¡AAAAAAH MI CEREBRO- se escucharon unos gritos interrumpiendo el beso y al ver a los kwamis notan a Plagg sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos con su helado tirado en el piso mientras volaba de un lado a otro, y por otra parte estaba tikky con unas lagrimitas en sus ojos sujetando su cabeza igual el helado tirado cerca de ella.

Felix estaba riendo en voz baja del sufrimiento de su kwami y bridgette sujetaba a su kwami intentando animarla. Habían interrumpido su beso y pensando que todo eso fue por un simple helado.

 **y listo, bueno ojala sea de su agrado agregen a sus favoritos y dejen review y nos vemos a la proxima**


End file.
